No More Running
by mabscifiromantic
Summary: Damon invoked the sire bond to set Elena free. After weeks of silence, Damon can't stay away anymore. It's time to come home. After S4E9
1. Unexpected

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I only write for fun._

_I was feeling very frustrated and broken-hearted after S4E9. I had to get it out somehow. This is part of my solution. I thought about what I wanted for Delena and here it is._

Chapter 1: Unexpected

'Knock, knock, knock.' A clear indication of company. Intriguing timing considering I haven't been at my house for over a week. Likely it's Bonnie. I'm expecting her, just not for another hour. Turning my senses to assess my visitor brings the sound of leather brushing denim, heavy boots on wooden boards, deep breaths and a low, erratic heartbeat.

My heart starts racing with hope and trepidation. My mouth is a desert and my body flushed with heat.

"Elena?" No more doubt. Damon is here.

"Can I come in?" His hesitant voice pulls me down the stairs at full speed. A slow breath while I fix my hair in front of the hall mirror, then throw the door wide.

Assuming he's here to make a clean break, I start at his feet, delaying the inevitable. A thorough examination of his scuffed boots, his slim black jeans encasing perfect legs, hips. Thumbs hooked in the pockets of his jeans. Leather jacket split to show a black cotton-clad torso topped with strong shoulders, a kissable neck and artfully disheveled dark hair. Finally, taking in his perfect face, I meet shining blue eyes expecting to see nothing but resignation and resolve.

I'm thoroughly unprepared for the truth. Mocking, joy-filled eyes. Naughty half-smile, no doubt in response to my drawn out survey, causes a brief flash of chagrin to appear on my lips. He blinks and I'm lost. Love. Desire.

Before one word can be spoken, I pull him into the house, shut the door, and throw my arms around his neck.

With no hesitation he wraps me in his arms, pulls me tight, and lays his head into the crook of my neck with a heavy sigh.

Having him in my arms, his warmth, his scent, his strength, his need, are all more overwhelming than I remembered.

I waited. I hoped. I prayed. Now Damon is here. This is home.

A slow shift of his hand to stroke my waist encourages me to settle more comfortably on his shoulder. Shifting his jacket I slip inside to encircle his hips with my left arm. While feathering my fingers into his hair I snuggle my head into the curve of his neck and shoulder until I breathe in nothing but the scent of his skin.

Damon holds me like we're dancing. A hand at the small of my back. Cheek pressed to my hair. Tracing the lines of my body from waist to shoulder, brushing fingertips up the angle of my arm to caress my wrist and match his fingers to mine. Returning to tuck my hair back and linger over the contours of chin, cheeks, lips. Over and over, teasing my senses, taking more time with each pass to run fingers through my hair, to memorize the curves of my neck and the softness of my lips.

We sway slowly to the beat of Damon's heart.


	2. Are You Ready?

_A/N: I appreciate the reviews, _Reilly Black_, _ceruleanvixen_, _ailuj14_, and _Can't-life-be-easy_. It's a wonderful thing to get positive feedback. Never be afraid to give me constructive criticism either. I'm always open to anything that will improve my writing. Many thanks to _Problem Child1 _for being a patient and thorough beta and to _Trouble and she know it _for all her help when I'm stressed out._

_I'm not the most prolific writer but, I love getting a chance to express myself. Thanks again for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Enjoy Chapter 2._

* * *

Chapter 2 – Are You Ready?

A clap of a car door intrudes on our slow reunion. Feet on the walk, steps on the porch. A swift move rolls my body out to his side and I reach for the knob.

"Hey, Bonnie. You're early." Opening the door before she can respond.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually running late."

A quick glance at Damon connects our gazes. A slowly spreading smile becomes a grin, then a laugh, as we acknowledge our distraction.

Bonnie's quizzical, "What's so funny?" sparks another quick laugh before replying.

"Don't ask." A knowledgeable heat in Damon's eyes pushes a blush up my body and into my cheeks.

Dragging my focus back to Bonnie, "Head upstairs. I'll help you with Jeremy's things." A fast kiss to Damon's cheek as I glide my arm around to push off from his chest. His nod of encouragement gets me moving to follow Bonnie up the stairs.

Sudden fear halts my ascent. A quick glance back just to ensure he's still here. The reassurance on his face is enough. I hurry to catch Bonnie knowing his eyes are tracking my exit.

Once inside Jeremy's room I turn my attention to finishing the packing.

"You look happy," comes Bonnie's soft observation. "It suits you."

"Every day I reminded him that I miss him. And every night, when he didn't reply, I curled up in bed and cried myself to sleep." My small sad smile transforms at the sounds of Damon waiting downstairs.

"He showed up and he held me and all I can be is happy."

Abruptly Bonnie hugs me tight. A faint whisper in my ear, "You should tell him."

Twisting my head to reply just as low in her ear, "He's not ready."

Releasing her, I add the last stack of shirts, "Is that everything?"

Her eyes survey the room and settle on his desk. Moving to trace her fingers through the dust overlaying his sketch pad, Bonnie abruptly turns to face me. Her reply has nothing to do with my question, "Are _you _ready?"

A content, confident smile lights my face as I answer with all my heart, "Yes. I am."

Her smile tells me that she, at least, can be happy for us. A last minute inspiration, no doubt due to my unexpected visitor, has me adding Jeremy's sketch pad and pencils to the closest bag. Zipping the bags, I drag them off the bed before we head for the door. As we move down the stairs, I have to say one more thing, "Thank you. You've been so great. I wouldn't have made it without you. "

"That's what friends are for." Her comment makes me wish all my friends believed that.

As she goes to open the front door, "Remind him to rest and have some fun," comes as a quiet directive from behind us. Slipping in close, Damon slides the bags from my hands and takes them out to Bonnie's car.

"You have fun this weekend, too. Tell Jer I miss him," while hugging Bonnie one last time.

Damon reappears on the porch with a bag in hand. His. Seeing the question Damon responds with my favorite flirty smile and that eye-thing. The knowledge that he plans to stay drives me to ask Bonnie for a favor.

Transferring my attention to her, "Can you text Caroline for me? Tell her I'll be busy this weekend, but the rules still apply?"

Her knowing look motivates me to look at Damon. His eloquent expression tells me that he understands that I'm keeping things from him, but will let it go for now. Thank goodness.

"I don't want any misunderstandings, Bonnie. You know one of them will be tempted to try my resolve."

"Okay. I'll remind both of them while I'm at it. You've earned a respite."

My sigh a blatant sign of relief. "Thanks, Bonnie. For everything." Bonnie nods at Damon as she passes, giving him a brief smile of thanks, then walks to her car, fishing out her phone. Watching her compose a quick text before she starts the car, gives me a moment to prepare.

Shifting my gaze to Damon, again standing in my doorway, I hesitate. I'm stuck on the edge of hope and fear, desire and grief, unable to move or speak.

Damon knows me so well.

The moment Bonnie drives away, Damon moves. Stepping over the threshold, he tosses his bag into the corner. Hands on my hips; gliding my body backward, he kicks the door shut. My movement is arrested as abruptly as it started.

As he cups my face, all thought stops. His fingers tilt my chin up. My lips part at the first brush of his thumb. I watch his tongue dart out to moisten his lips and can't resist. I grab the collar of his jacket and pull my mouth up to meet his. The crush of soft lips and hot breath as I angle for greater contact. A soft hungry sound from Damon's throat as my tongue thrusts between his lips.

A blur of motion lands us on the living room couch with his hands drawing my hips down to rock against his. No more slow greeting, just long-denied desire. Lips melding, arms reaching to cup my head and glide over my back, as I weave my fingers into his soft hair. Frantic, desperate kisses give way to slow, drawn-out caresses of lips and tongues. Ragged breathing and whimpers of need are the only sounds I make.


	3. Leaving

**A/N: ****_What was Elena thinking after Damon forced her to leave him and Jeremy? Did she simply accept his orders or fight them? How does it feel now that she knows what Damon is doing to her? Can she find herself now that he set her free or, will she remain irrevocably tied to his will? Is the bond broken? Can it be truly broken?_**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Leaving

17 Days Ago

I want to scream. I want to rage and cry and fight with him until he relents.

But my body won't listen.

I want to throw my arms around him and force him to keep me.

My body won't listen?

I want to jump out of this car and run back to him.

My body won't listen.

Everything in my heart says 'Go Back'.

My body won't listen!

I want to tell Damon I love him.

I know he won't listen.

"Elena, are you okay?"

Bonnie has been quiet since we left Damon and Jeremy at the cabin. I've certainly had no desire to speak. However, the worry in her voice encourages me to turn away from the window and my own internal struggle.

"I don't think I am," came out more defeated than anything.

"What did he say?"

Seeing the real concern on her face, I reply with the truth, "He said… 'Go home.' He said he was setting me free." The pain clarifying with each word I speak. A sob escapes my lips as I try to hold back tears.

Taking a deep steadying breath, I continue, "Damon will stay and teach and protect Jeremy,… and I have to go home and not come back. Which is why we're in this car." Tears leak down my face as I choke out those last words.

"He's trying to do what's best for you, Elena," was her quiet, confident response.

Anger surges through me forcing a biting retort. "What's _best_ for me?! How is it that _anyone_ gets to make that decision _for_ me!" The anger forcing its way out through the only available outlet, my voice.

Bonnie shrinks into the far corner of her seat and lets off the gas. As the car coasts to a stop, I give her my full attention. Watching her cringe and prepare to flee, I put my back into the door mirroring her position. Acknowledging her fear allows me to gain visible control.

"Don't get me wrong Bonnie, the rational part of my brain understands what he did, even agrees that it might be for the _best._ My heart on the other hand, has different ideas." My rage slipping away as fast as it came on, leaving emptiness in its wake.

"I'm heartbroken and I feel like I deserve it."

Lunging forward, she grabs my hand. "No, Elena! _No one_ deserves to feel that way."

Shutting my eyes to avoid her look of dismay, "Don't I? I've hurt him so many times, Bonnie. I've rejected him for his choices. I've rejected him for Stefan. I've pushed him away out of fear. I pushed him away for _all of you_," Meeting her gaze shows me shame creeping into Bonnie's eyes as she considers that last declaration. "Now it's my turn." Defeat stealing back into my voice.

"Elena,… he isn't trying to reject you, _or_ hurt you. He's trying his best to love you. He doesn't want you forced into being with him."

My breath escapes in a sound that might have been a snort. "Forced?! Is that what you think? Is that what _everyone_ thinks? That I'm being _forced_ into this!" My emotions gain in power with every word spoken. "That Damon somehow _knew_ about the sire bond and _forced_ me to sleep with him?! To _choose_ him?!" At that, I stop.

Black veins radiate from my eyes. My fangs scrape across my lip. I push back with all that I have, breathing through my emotions, trying to find a moment of calm.

I summon the feel of heated skin beneath my fingers. Warm breath and soft lips trailing down my body. The pure happiness on his face before we made love the last time.

A hand wrapped around mine. Bonnie.

It's remarkable how things can change.

When I made my choice before the bridge, I let him go. He still came back for me and I hurt him all over again.

The pure awareness of all that pain coalesces into words of guilt.

"Everyone gets hurt or dead because of my choices. Maybe it's a good thing that it's out of my hands. Maybe Damon will make better decisions for my life that I have. Had I learned to listen to him sooner; allowed him to be more ruthless; realized that I would have to become a vampire if I wanted to live. Any or all of those would have ultimately saved lives. Maybe your mom's, maybe Jenna's."

"Elena!" Shock evident in her abrupt outburst. "No! You _can't_ think that way. There's no going back. You simply move forward from this moment. Damon doesn't want you be his puppet. If you gave in to him every time he asked, he wouldn't have fallen in love with you. You challenge him. You make him work to be a better person. You believe in him. No one else can give him that. You redeem him, every day. Damon set you free so you _do_ have a choice." Bonnie clearly believes what she's saying but, I'm not convinced. "He made his. The same one he always makes."

"You set him free and he came back. More in love with you than ever, if his actions are any indication. Now, the choice is yours." The smallest flare of hope courses through me. "What do you want to do with your freedom? Do you want to fight and rage and cry over the injustice? Do you want to give up? Or, do you want to respect what he is trying to give you and, when the time is right, show him with the consistency of your actions exactly what you want."

"_Decide_ what you want, Elena. _Decide_ how you feel. When you're sure, you won't have to convince anyone else. We will believe it, because you do."

As I contemplate her words a sense of peace and hope and determination fill me.

We resume our drive home. In the silence, a plan begins to form.

* * *

A/N: _I hope everyone enjoyed my little flashback. I'll be interspersing them into the story as we move forward. I know I've hinted at what Elena has been up to during Damon's absence. There will be more coming. Elena has been a busy girl. Consider this; if Elena dug up the origin of the sire bond, what would it look like. I have some great ideas and a half written chapter. Give me some of your thoughts in a review. I will see if they can add to the story or the resolution. See you next time._


	4. Now

**_A/N: I've been holding on to this chapter hoping it would give me more but, Damon and Elena were determined. Here you go._**

**_Many thanks to Reilly Black and I. love. being. loved. by. you. for all their help. I wouldn't have made it without you both._**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Now

Moments or hours later the desperate need fades to a slow burn. Grasping his collar I drag the jacket off his shoulders, drawing him forward to slide it down his arms, before whisking it aside to land on a chair. Moving my gaze to his face, I let my hands trace its contours. A shadow of a beard brushes against my palms. Somehow, it lends Damon a more rakish demeanor, something I didn't think possible. His quiet smile as I take in the sight of him reminds me so clearly of the first morning we spent in his bed. Happy. Peaceful. A truly rare and precious sight.

Damon draws me from my scrutiny with, "I'm sorry, Elena."

I'm puzzled for a moment, "For what, exactly?"

Placing his hands over mine, he gives me a serious look. "For hurting you."

"Damon…" A whispered protest as I stroke his jaw line soothingly. "Don't do that. You're here now. Nothing else matters."

Feeling the need to lighten the mood, I tease, "Besides, I knew you'd give in eventually. You find me _irresistible_."

A sharp laugh erupts from his throat. "Irresistible, huh? I thought that was my line." An intense smolder renders me breathless. "Maybe you could be… enticing?" Trailing his palms lightly up my arms. He pauses, as if considering, before he utters his next words. "Possibly, alluring?" His thumbs skim over the straps of my tank top. "Desirable?" The graze of his fingers runs a shiver down my spine, as my favorite knowing smile grows on his lips.

"Desirable, hmm? I can live with that." I lean back, giving him direct, passion-filled eyes. His darken with hunger and I find myself looking up at his face. The couch stretches out beneath us, as he hovers over my now supine form. My knees cradle his hips. Warm hands hold me to him at waist and throat, as my hands cling to his neck and thread into his hair. He lingers, a mere inch away, hot breath caressing my lips. I stare, in growing anticipation, as he closes the distance. The tip of his tongue appears to moisten his parted lips.

He's suddenly rigid in my arms. All the teasing is gone, replaced by a look of naked desperation and love that strips away all my careful plans. I can see the question written in his clear, blue eyes. I know precisely what he needs from me.

Now. He's ready now.

"I love you, Damon."


End file.
